dirty_potterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hagrid
Hagrid is one of the main characters from the Dirty Potter series. He is a half-giant who often assists Harry, Hermione and Ron in their wild orgies and often is responsible for half of the adventures that commence. Appearance Hagrid's description is practically similar to his book/movie counterpart. He described as hairy, large and fat. He is also described to have purple nipples and a purple penis. History Hagrid is a staff member of Hogwarts, being mainly the groundskeeper. Since he was a child he wanted to have buttplugs although he never got one until years later in the third chapter. He first appears in the second Dirty Potter audiobook where after having diarrhoea, Harry stuffs the evidence into the sleeping Hagrid's mouth. Hagrid wakes up and begins to devour the rest of the feces before having sex with Harry. Hagrid later appears in Dirty Potter and the Fabulous Farty Pee and Poo Party. He is part of the festivities and the orgies, where he demands for Harry to jerk him off. Hagrid begins to get more aggressive and he brutally fucks Harry. It is is also revealed that he molests Ron's sister. Hagrid then allows Harry to defecate into his mouth only to then become sick afterwards only to shove Dobby up his anus to heal himself. Between Dirty Potter 3 and Fuckbeak and Friends, Hagrid engaged in a massacre having killed "all them people". In Fuckbeak and Friends/ Chapter 2: Cock-a-doodle-doo, my dick goes where you poo Hagrid was showing off his penis to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hagrid forced Harry and Ron to have sex with him, to the disgust of Ron. The next morning Hagrid suffers bowl problems and produces the "largest shit" ever seen. This created a miracle at Hogwarts causing all professors and students to celebrate the occasion. After Evil Jim Dale takes over and is defeated, Hagrid dons his Ku Klux Klan gear and begins to demand that all African Americans should be put down. After all this, as everyone tires down, Hagrid notices Fuckbeak outside witness to the whole episode. Hagrid appears in the third Fuckbeak chapter where he is tortured by an tangent universe created by Harry Potter's penis vortex. Here he his forced to masturbate for thousands of years in a reality narrated by Stephan Fry, Hagrid begs for Harry to stop but becomes delusional as the years hit him. Personality Hagrid is not the typical "gentle giant" he is a sex obsessed paedophile who, according to Ron, "fuck anything if it stands still long enough" He does however show some care for the students of Hogwarts but mostly this is because he wants to have sex or engage in sexual activities with them. Hagrid is often depicted as rather stupid and forgetful acting like a big child more than anything. He is incredibly racist and is a known member of the Ku Klux Klan. Hagrid may also have a dark side as he mentions having committed a massacre and enjoying it. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Rapists Category:Dirty Potter Characters Category:Fuckbeak Characters Category:Sick Fucks Category:Characters that love Scat Category:Sadists Category:Masochists Category:Abused Characters Category:Sex Obsessed Category:Bisexuals Category:Murderers Category:Racists Category:Members of the Ku Klux Klan Category:Idiots